


The digital journal of Jade harley

by Jade413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade413/pseuds/Jade413
Summary: You have just stumbled upon a series of entries in what seem like a diary of sorts. Belonging to a "jade harley" who appears to be long gone so her story was published publically. She's been Ann frank'd





	1. Chapter 1

December 14, 2005

This will be the first of maybe many entries.

 

Grandpa would say that its never good to bottle things up so I thought this would be a good way to let it all out since talking about it is obviously out of the question.

Why start this so late in life?  
Well that's probably because I guess I wouldn't need this since I had someone to speak with about my problems.  
Not to mention one that could speak back.

I guess I'm trying to dance around the issue even though im sparing no one of this issue other then myself since I'm using Microsoft word to talk to myself in a saner way I guess. Writing a letter that will never be received unless if it was myself older and or wiser self. 

The point is grandpa is gone.

It kinda messed me up in a way.  
I am truly alone now. It kinda hurts.  
A lot.  
But I can't just sit around and cry about it more then I have. I have to move on and make connections with others then myself. Then, no matter what I can't let myself depend on them. Just this. Then it won't hurt as much when they leave. But on the other hand I Will make sure they're able to depend on me. 

Weirdly it can be simplified as I'm turning into grandpa.  
Continuing to speak about him, I have to take care of his... Remains. 

Signed,  
Jade age:10

 

March 27 2006

Hey what's up!  
Its me again, not so gloomy now so you can say its all better. Its been a long while, hasn't it? I guess i forgot about you when i was busy getting used to having a dog as a parent and having to do everything myself really. But its kinda great! 

Home life is basically the same Cept grandpa is always in the same place. Anyway I made a new friend! His name is Dave. He's pretty fun and cool. He always has a song he's made to show me and sick raps to throw down to their beat. He's pretty good! Though I don't have other people for reference. I'm more of a rock/alternative person, but his sound tracks are awesome!

He's gonna introduce me to a few friends of his later so that'll be fun. Hopefully they like me just as much as I already like them. From what Dave's said his friend John is his nerdy friend that likes old movies and silly pranks and jokes.  
Who doesn't like jokes?! Maybe he can teach me a few things so I can prank the other two >:3  
It'll be great.  
His other friend rose is the more cool and collected type. Apparently she wants to be a therapist? That's what I can assume since Dave really only mentioned that she does that sort of thing to him. That's a cool job. Helps people too if you do a good job at it!  
She seems pretty cool like dave. Just a bit in the different way. Like how in movies there's a cool dark/mysterious girl who is the guide of the hero or something. Maybe the protagonist if you think of other movies like beetle juice.

Can't wait to meet them both!  
Excitedly signed, Jade

Age: still 10


	2. Entry page 2

April 13 2006  
Its johns birthday!  
I made sure to send his present in advance.  
Since he lives across the world. So it should arrive just in time. I hope he likes what I gave him! Its a pair of those silly glasses with the springy eyes. 

Its pretty funny how he's just turning 10 now when the rest of us will be 11. Some weird fate to have all three of us lined up day after day.

Not much else to report on  
Signed  
jade

April 15 2006  
John likes his present! I thought I sent his present earlier but Oh well glad he's happy!

Signed  
Jade

 

May 12th. 2006  
I sometimes wonder why my grandpa had a robot in my image made before I was even born  
Its kinda weird  
And I don't get to see it move cause its my body for another realm I guess. 

June 1st. 2006

I woke up in this weird place  
Its a kingdom made completely of gold. I'm able to fly there but I can only visit in my dreams. There are these little chalk white people that live there too. I think its their home. I wonder why I come here when i sleep.

Sleep doesn't really feel like sleep anymore anyway. I fall asleep more then I'm proud to admit. But at least I can still talk to friends when I'm asleep thanks to the dreambot. 

 

June 23rd 2006  
Dave knows about the dreambot now.  
He made me slap myself  
-_-  
Very funny.

 

June 30th 2006

John tried to do it too  
Not falling for that twice >:D

July 26th 2006

Damn it =-=

August 5th 2006

School season is near  
Everyone else will be going there while I'm here  
On the internet school  
Or I can just skip that and go on an adventure like grandpa.  
Meh


End file.
